


The Down Fall of L'Manburg Rewritten

by sootchu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, No Smut, Theres kissing tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootchu/pseuds/sootchu
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but this is just me rewriting the downfall of L'Manburg/Election(?). New events take place and relationships form so if you'd like to sit down and take a read I'd really appreciate it!! <3
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	1. Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> this was something I wrote a while ago just for my best friend. She loved it so much so she pushed me to post and now here we are. This is just chapter one, so if you like it please let me know! 
> 
> SOMEONE HELP ME WITH TAGS PLEASE

"My first proclamation as this lands new president- no EMPEROR. IS TO REVOKE THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMYINNIT." Wilbur stood there, seemingly unable to move as the words he just heard dawned on him. He could hear distant screaming around him, cries of sadness, confusion, and anger. His eyes seemed to be locked on Schlatt who stood towering over the rest of them, Quackity standing directly next to him looking as if he might puke. 

This was his land, his home. He couldn't leave it. He built this place from scratch, from nothing. He could hear Tommy screaming next to him, anger striking his voice. Niki, who was now crying, was screaming in anger as well. 

"Wait.. What.." Was all he could mutter from his shocked body. This couldn't be happening. Everything seemed blurry. Fundy trying to calm Niki down, Schlatt cackling upon his pedestal. George looking down at them with a shit eating grin as if he'd wanted this all to happen. 

"What!? No!" Tubbo exclaimed, causing Schlatt to stop his minical laughing. 

"What? I couldn't hear you, Tubbo, over all this power!"

"We need to go, Will." Tommy muttered, tugging the sleeve of his meaningless uniform. 

"No.. We can't go, Tommy." Wilbur barely whispered, his words almost getting lost in the chaos around him. 

"We have too. We're not in charge anymore." He couldn't believe Tommy was just giving up like this. Just giving up their nation.

"Will! Please don't!" He could hear a familiar voice wail. He looked around to see Niki staring at him, tears streaking her face. Time seemed to stop as he looked at her, standing their in her now useless uniform. "Please don't go, Wilbur. Don't leave me."

"I have too. We'll be killed if we don't." He approached her and placed a hand on her cheek, Niki leaning into his touch. 

"Let me go with you. We can start a new life together." She smiled, but Wilbur's face was stern and filled with fear. 

"I can't drag you into this. I can't drag you away from your home." And with that he let go of her. 

"Wilbur!! No! Please!" She watched as Tommy's face, now filled with sheer fear, looked at Wilbur and looked at Niki knowing what was happening. 

"We have to go. Now." Wilbur yelled to Tommy over the screaming around them. Tommy nodded and with that, they were running. Running away from their nation. 

"Wilbur... No... You're my home..."

"Guards! Or what ever you guys are called. After them! Let's give em a chase, huh?" He looked to Quackity who nervously gave him a nod. 

Wilbur didn't have time to say goodbye to his friends. He only had time to run. 

"I think Schlatt is being even more of a bitch!" Tommy exclaimed, pointing to the group of fully armored guards trailing behind them. 

"SHIT, SHIT SHIT! TOMMY RUN!" He screamed, picking up his pace so they could somehow lose them. 

"Why did he send guards?! We left!!" Tommy cried, his voice sounding terrified.

"We need to lose them!" Wilbur huffed, starting to run out of breath. He looked around, trying to find some way out of their predicament. He grabbed Tommy by the collar and dragged him into a patch of trees. 

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" Wilbur quickly shushed the pissed teen. 

"Can you be quiet for once?!" He aggressively whispered. Wilbur had his hand over Tommy's mouth, preventing the boy to revolt against his warning. Tommy could hear loud clanking footsteps pass by them, causing his stomach to drop. When they slowly started to fade away he removed his hand. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" he cried in anger, Wilbur scrambling to shush him once more. 

* * *

"Ahh. Finally someone who can actually rule this shit hole." Schlatt cackled, sitting down in the white house's main room. "Don't you agree, sugar pumpkin?" He turned to Quackity. 

"Yep! Totally... pumpkin sugar?" He replied, looking over at George who didn't seem to be listening. Quackity looked up to the sound of someone entering the room.

Tubbo. 

"Ey! Tubbo! How are you on this mystical day?" Schlatt asked upon his "throne".

"F-fine." Tubbo stuttered, not making eye contact with Schlatt. 

"Tubbo, I have a proposition for you." Schlatt began, Tubbo looking up at him. "Did you like your previous job?"

"Yes, sir. I loved my job." He gulped. 

"Look kid. First of all, don't call me sir. Call me Schlatt. We're friends here! Not foes! Second of all, what if I give you a job here on my cabinet?" He gestured to George and Quackity. 

"That would be great, si- uh Schlatt! But what about-"

"Tommy & Wilbur? Yeah sorry bud but they're not in the picture anymore." Tubbo gulped, contemplating Schlatt's offer. 

"I accept."

* * *

"What are we supposed to fucking do now, Will? Huh? We're in the middle of the forest, no resources, no weapons, no home. We're going to die out here!"

"Would you shut up!?" Wilbur screamed, Tommy stopping in fear. "I-I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that."

"It's alright. I get it. You had to leave Nik-"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT NIKI!" Wilbur blushed, stomping away from Tommy. 

"You've got a crush!" Tommy giggled, laughing wildley at his blushing brother. 

"Tommy Innit shut your mouth right now or I'll use this sword in other ways besides cutting the branches in our way!" He huffed, Tommy's eyes widening.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tommy squealed, Wilbur turning back to slashing the branches in front of them. 

"In all seriousness though, Will. Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"Her."

* * *

"Tubbo?"

"Yeah, Schlatt?"

"Where's Niki and Fundy?"

"I think they're somewhere around here."

Schlatt turned to George, "Bring them here would you?" George nodded and left the room to retrieve the fox and girl. A few minutes later he returned with Fundy and a wrecked Niki. 

"Ah! The last L'manberg citizens! How's your days been?"

"You... You took Wilbur away from me!" Niki wailed. 

"Oh don't cry right now. You're bringing the mood down, god. I didn't even know you two were a thing!" Schlatt pretended to care, smiling at Niki. 

"Well.. . W-we're not official-"

"Oh that's sad." Schlatt mocked her, pouting before turning to Fundy, "you've been awfully quiet, cat guy."

"I'm a fox." Fundy hissed, Schlatt smirking. 

"Kid's got grit. I respect that. Now I have a proposition for the two of you." Schlatt announced to the two. 

"And what would that be?" Niki frowned. 

"To join my cabinet of course! To be on my side of this fight. Cmon. You think Tommy and Wilbur will overthrow me? PSH!" Schlatt laughed, Niki clenching her fists. 

"Don't underestimate them, Schlatt!" She hissed, Schlatt raising an eyebrow at her warning. 

"So that's a no to my offer?" He asked. 

"Yes." Niki turned to Fundy, "Cmon Fundy let's go." She began to leave but Fundy stood there unmoving. "Fundy cmon."

"I accept your offer." Fundy looked up at Schlatt who smirked in triumph. Niki's stomach dropped. No, no, no he's joking. He can't join Schlatt. He sent Wilbur away! 

"F-Fundy what're you doing?!" Niki's voice was pained as she yelled at the fox. 

"What I should've done since this election started." And with that, Fundy nodded towards Schlatt and walked past Niki out the door. Niki ran after him and out into the courtyard. 

"Fundy!" She called out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Wilbur's your father! He's your father-"

"Wilbur ridiculed me." He grit his teeth and pinned his eyes shut before turning around to look at her, "Wilbur patronized me! For years..."

"Just listen-"

"Wilbur.. Was a powerless fool!" He hissed, causing her to back away from him a bit. 

"He- DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" She screamed at him. 

"He is one of the founding fathers and that is all he is!" Fundy furrowed his eyebrows at her, pain in his voice. 

"He.. He brought freedom to this land." Niki whispered, placing a hand over her heart. 

"And now, Niki. Now's the time to thank him." He pushed Niki out of his way and stomped back into the room where Schlatt sat. 

"I have an idea." Fundy announced to the president, Niki running in after him with tears streaking her cheeks. 

"Go on." Schlatt urged the fox to continue. 

"What if we burned the flag of L'manberg?"

* * *

"Where are we even supposed to be going?" Tommy complained, Wilbur slashing the branches in front of them. 

"We're going to visit someone."

"And that would be?"

"You'll see." Wilbur muttered, Tommy groaning. They approached a clearing in the trees, a stream of sunlight shining down on the patch of grass. Tommy flopped down on the grass, completely exhausted from all the running they had been doing. 

"Cmon, Will." He looked up at his friend who was looking at the sky, "Relax, man!" 

"No.." Wilbur whispered.

"Okay! Jeez." Tommy huffed, laying back down on the grass. 

"No! No! NO!" Wilbur screamed, suddenly dashing away into the trees. 

"What the fuck." Tommy sighed, jumping up to run after Wilbur. 

"No! NO!" Was all he could hear through the forest. The cries of his friend bounced of the trunks of the oak trees as he ran and ran till he reached a cliff. When Tommy reached him, Wilbur was falling to his knees. 

"Will?" Tommy nervously whispered, approaching his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder, "W-what's wrong?" 

"I-I saw a stream of smoke in the sky.. My brain went straight to the worst possible thing.. I was right..." He raised his hand to point towards the burning flag of L'manberg. 

"No.." It was Tommy's turn to say it that time. 

"I heard there was a special place.." Wilbur began to sing, Tommy looking down at him with tears in his eyes. "Where men could go to emancipate. The brutality and the tyranny of their ruler." He stopped to let out a strangled sob. 

"Well this place is real no need to fret. With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret. It's a very big and not blown up L'manberg..." 

My L'manberg

My L'manberg

My L'manberg

Tommy then joined in to finish off the last line with his grieving friend, sinking down next to him. 

My L'maaaaaaaan......berg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! 
> 
> you can also find me here:  
> Instagram  
> @v1nth @awesamtapes
> 
> and here!  
> Twitter  
> @simpyschlatty


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing but bare with me 😃👍

Niki couldn't believe it. The one man left that she could trust had turned his back on her. He was her running mate! But now he was just a mindless slave for Schlatt. She told herself not cry even though her life was now shambles. 

Part of her didn't want to accept that fact but she pushed down her grieving feelings and carried on. She was now heading home to her bakery at the docks, alone besides the faint chirping of crickets from a far. Normally Wilbur would walk her home so she wasn't alone but now he was gone and she had no one. When she neared the clearing that overlooked L'manberg the valley flashed a bright color of anguish and anger. She didn't know what it was until she reached the end of the tunnel and saw the flag on fire. 

"NOO!!!" She screamed, the bridge of emotions she was holding up caving. She fell to her knees with a sob and looked at the ruins that L'manberg was in. 

"Niki?!" She heard a cry from behind her. "Niki are you alri-" It was Eret who stopped in his tracks when he saw the flag. "Oh no.." 

* * *

It was now nearly nightfall, the only light shining across the trees was the moon and the slight glint of fire. Wilbur hadn't spoke since that moment on the cliff. It'd been awkward for Tommy who was never this quiet for a long period of time. 

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Tommy nervously asked, Wilbur not looking back at him. 

"Somewhere." He mumbled, Tommy nodding. They had been walking for a while now and Tommy was completely exhausted. He just wanted to go home. His head was hung low so he didn't see Wilbur stop in his tracks. 

When he looked up Wilbur was walking in a different direction than they were before. 

"Will?! Cmon, man! What the fuck-" Tommy ran after Wilbur to see a cottage a in front of them. Wilbur ushered Tommy to follow him as he walked towards the entrance of the house. 

"What are you doing, Will?! This isn't our house!!" He hissed as they approached the door. Wilbur raised his hand and left two knocks on the oak door, not receiving an answer for a bit. When Wilbur opened the door Tommy jumped to stop him but Wilbur was already inside. 

"WILBUR!" Tommy viciously whispered, "WILBUR GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Wilbur just ignore Tommy's demands and dived deeper into the home. Tommy stood there, anxious as to what danger his friend might be in. He was debating wether or not to go in to retrieve Wilbur but when he just decided to book it in, he crashed into Wilbur in the hallway.

The two collapsed to the floor in a loud bang, causing shuffling to come from one of the rooms. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Wilbur whispered, helping Tommy up who was practically already at the door. 

"No time right now we just broke into a strangers house and woke them up we gotta go!" He exclaimed, dashing out the door. 

"It's not a strangers house, Tommy."

"It's not a stranger- What do you mean it's not a strangers house..." He trailed off when I pig like man stepped out of the hallway and behind Wilbur. The man stood towering over Wilbur who turned around and made eye contact. 

"Hey, Techno!" Wilbur beamed, the previous facade the pig had on fading. 

"Will!" They enveloped each other in a hug, leaving Tommy there dumb founded.

"Did you just say Techno? As in Techno Blade? OUR BROTHER?!" 

"Tommy. Haven't seen you in forever." Techno approached the small teen, towering above him. 

"More like ten years." He huffed. 

"Don't be so aggressive, kid. You're still my brother." He chuckled, turning around to disappear into the cabin's living room. 

"Sorry I just didn't expect to see you WITHOUT A WARNING tonight." Tommy walked up next to Wilbur who was already standing a couple feet in front of Techno. 

"So what do you guys want?" Techno asked, popping down into a large chair. 

"Well, I assume you have already heard about the election-"

"That shit is so dumb. That's why I moved out here. To get away from the government and politics. It's all just so gross." Techno cringed at the thought of it. 

"Yeah, but you also may have heard that we were in the running." Wilbur continued. 

"Yeah, I did. Would've voted for you but there's no voting ballets out in the woods."

"There was also.. um.. Other parties that entered."

"I'm assuming by the whole demeanor of you two you guys didn't win." Techno questioned, Wilbur shaking his head while Tommy didn't answer. "Well then who won?"

* * *

"Schlatt?" Fundy approached the man who was looking out the window watching the flag burn. The horns on top of his head glistened from the shine of the fire. 

"Yeah?" He turned around to look at the fox, cigar hanging out his mouth, "what do you want?"

"Well I just thought, that.. I could get a promotion?" 

"Why do you want this promotion exactly?" Schlatt paced back and forth in front of the window. 

"Uhm... Because it was my idea to burn the flag and I just thought-"

"You got it, kid." Schlatt exclaimed, smirking at Fundy. 

"R-really?" Fundy stuttered, caught off guard from Schlatt agreeing so easily. Schlatt grabbed his paw and shook it rapidly. 

"Yeah. Yeah. You get a promotion." Schlatt let go of Fundy's paw and went over to sit in the center of the room. 

"Don't mind me asking, sir, but what's my job?"

"You're job? Uh.... you can be Bishop." Schlatt waved him off after his announcement, Fundy smiling and dashing out the room. 

"PUMPKIN?!" Schlatt echoed the room. Quackity came sliding in after hearing Schlatt's call. "I have an announcement to make to my cabinet. Get George to get everyone here in ten minutes." 

"Yeah sure." Quackity nodded, running out to get George. In a few minutes, the cabinet was assembled in the main room. Fundy, Tubbo, Eret, George, Quackity, and an unhappy Niki. 

"I've gathered you all here on this glorious night to make an announcement." He leaned back in his chair, placing the tips of his fingers against one another. "I'm renaming L'manberg."

"WHAT?!" Niki cried. 

"Niki." Eret whispered. She looked to him and he shook his head, indicating for her to stop. 

"Let's rename it Manberg. No L's in my country. None of us are losers here. Right?" Schlatt asked his cabinet, all of them shaking their heads except Niki. 

"Oh so we do have one?" Schlatt smirked, Tubbo looking over at Niki in fear. 

"I am not in your cabinet, Schlatt, I am not part of Manberg, and you are not my president." Niki hissed. Tubbo stood there unable to help Niki. He wanted to so badly. He wanted to protect her. For Wilbur for himself. 

But he didn't. He just stood there and watched. 

"The audacity of this bitch!" Schlatt gasped, placing a mocking hand on his chest. "Can you believe this? Out." He pointed to the door whilst staring directly at Niki. 

"You are a bastard." Niki mumbled loud enough so that Schlatt could hear. She stomped out the room, Tubbo watching her as she left.

"Hey, Fundy? Bishop ol' pal." Fundy looked up at Schlatt. "Since I've taken down the walls, burned the flag, and renamed this shit hole. I have one more think I need to do."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind telling me where Niki lives?" 

* * *

It was weird not sleeping in his bed at L'manberg. He hadn't slept somewhere else since the war... But he had to get used to it. Luckily, Tommy gave up the extra room to sleep on the couch so Wilbur had some privacy. Wilbur was sitting at the edge of his bed, head in his hands, forcing his tears not to fall. 

_"I can't drag you into this. I can't drag you away from your home."_

Why would he say that?! Sure he was protecting her but now he felt like he made a mistake. That she would've been safer with him. He layed down on his bed and let out a big sigh. She was the only thing he could think about at that moment. 

It prevented him from sleeping most of the night until eventually his awakefulness faded and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"WILL!!" He could hear Niki cry his name. He turned around to see her running towards him, tears falling from her eyes. At the sight of her he started crying as well. When she reached him he enveloped her with a hug, silently promising to never let go. He picked her up off the ground and spun her a bit before placing her back down._

_"Where have you been? Where did you go?" She bombarded him with questions, Wilbur chuckling at her curiosity._

_"I'll tell you everything later, dear." He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, glad to feel his warmth again. When she looked up at him his expression was serious and his eyes were glued to her. When he started to lean in she couldn't help but lean fo_ _rward, initiating that the act he bestowed upon that moment was alright._

_Right before their lips touched, Niki was pulled back from him. She yelped in pain and when he looked up Schlatt stood their, holding Niki up in the air by the neck._

_"So, Mr. Soot, how are ya? Haven't seen you for quite a bit." He chuckled, Niki try to thrash out of his hold._

_"Put her down." He growled, unsheathing his sword._

_"Or what? You're gonna kill me? You? You're just a pussy! You won't do shit to me!" He cackled. Suddenly they were at the edge of a cliff, Schlatt dangling Niki over the side._

_"NIKI!!" Wilbur cried before trying to run to her but only being knocked back by Schlatt._

_Does this dude have fucking superpowers?! He thought, unable to move on the floor. He could see the pain and fear on Niki's face from where he sat. He tried to move, he tried to save her but he couldn't. He couldn't save the love of his life._

_"S-Schlatt. p... please.." Wilbur huffed._

_"Please what? Not kill your girlfriend?" Schlatt approached Wilbur and places his foot on his chest causing him to wince in pain, "You were not even a better leader than I was. You were a scared fool and ran his friends into danger. And now, killed your girlfriend."_

_And with that, Schlatt let her go, Niki falling from the top of the cliff._

_"NO!!!!" Wilbur cried, regaining feeling back in his body just in time to watch her disappear into the fog below._

* * *

"NIKI!" Wilbur screamed when he jolted up right in his bed. He was clutching his chest as tears fell freely from his eyes. When he realized it was just a dream he scanned his surroundings. 

_No Schlatt... No Niki..._

He shook his head before running his hand down his face, clearing his tear stained cheeks. He sighed a deep emotion filled sigh and held his head in his hands, letting the damn break. He sobbed into his palms, unable to control it now. It was sending him into a crying fit. He was sobbing, gasping for air, and was surprised no one came to see if he was ok until the door swung open. He looked up to see Tommy and Techno in the doorway, their faces filled with worry. 

"You alright, Will?" Tommy asked. Wilbur nodded, sitting on his bed and not saying a word. 

"Well that's good," Techno sighed before continuing, "there's someone here to see you two." Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to who would come to see them at this hour. He pulled his jacket on and followed Tommy outside the cabin where a man stood, his back facing them. 

"What do you want?" Wilbur asked with a bit of anger in his voice. 

"Just to chat." The man turned around, Wilbur meeting eyes that were covered by sunglasses. 

"Eret?"

"Well hello, gentleman." Eret smirked, lowering his gaze so he good look them up and down. "It's only been two days and you guys already look like a mess."

Wilbur could feel Tommy's anger boiling beside him as his hands clenched into fists. 

"ERET, LEAVE!" Tommy yelled, only inflicting Eret's smirk to grow. 

"Gentleman, I believe I can provide you sanctuary." He smugly announced, "You have been betrayed, I can help you."

"We know we've been fucking betrayed." Wilbur hissed, hatred spitting in his tone. 

"I thought so-"

"GET OUT OF HERE, ERET! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Tommy lashed out before lunging at Eret who stepped out of the way. Tommy fell to the floor, gritting his teeth in anger. 

"You have no right to be here." Wilbur warned. 

"Oh but I think I do." Eret began, "I have some information I think you'd want to hear."

"What information could you have that I'd want?"

"Schlatt is heading over to Niki's bakery as we speak." Wilbur's stomach dropped, his fists clenched and his eyes watered. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He grabbed Eret by the collar and pinned him against the side of Techno's cabin. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO NIKI?" 

"It wasn't me!" Eret exclaimed, trying to get out of Wilbur's grasp. 

"WILL! STOP IT!" Tommy screamed while trying to pry Wilbur hands off Eret. At that point Techno heard all of the commotion outside and came to help. 

"Wilbur. Stop." He demanded, pulling Wilbur's hands off Eret. "Leave." And with that Eret scrambled away. 

"Techno. We need to get to the docks." Wilbur looked up at his friend, "Brother please, this will be your first mission with us." Techno stared at Wilbur for a moment before nodding.

"Tommy," Techno turned towards the boy, "hold down the fort alright?" Tommy frowned but nodded, afraid to get on Techno's bad side. 

"We need to get to Manberg. Quickly." Wilbur told Techno as they returned to the cabin. "This isn't a drill. I think Schlatt is going to hurt her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! chapter 3 coming soon :) 
> 
> you can also find me here:  
> Instagram  
> @v1nth @awesamtapes
> 
> and here!  
> Twitter  
> @simpyschlatty


	3. Rescues and Interruptions

"I'm going to try to find her. I need you to distract the guards." Wilbur explained. 

"Got it." Techno nodded, unsheathing his sword and creeping towards the white house. Wilbur went in the other direction towards Niki's bakery, trying to find her. 

"Niki?" The crickets almost drowned out his voice when he whispered her name, knowing no one will hear him. 

"Will!" He heard a breathless reply from a few feet away. "Will, I-Is that really you?" He rounded a corner to see her crumpled up in a ball on the floor begging for air. He fell to his knees and brought her into his arms, holding her as if she was a small child. She clunged to him for dear life as if he was the antidote to her problem. 

In a way he kinda was. 

"Are you alright, Niki?" He pulled her face back from his chest so he could really see her. She looked absolutely mortified, "tell me what happened."

"I-I refused Schlatt's offer... someone told him where I lived. He s-sent guards and they took almost everything." She explained before returning her face to his chest and letting out another sob. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright, okay? I'm here now. I'll make sure you're safe." He wiped a tear away with his thumb, his warmth causing her to calm down just a bit. 

"They're this way!" Wilbur heard someone yell from around the corner. 

"Niki. Run." 

"What? No! I just got you back I can't lose you again!" She cried, Wilbur placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"Niki listen to me. Meet me at the outskirts of Manberg okay? I just need you to be safe right now. Now go, please." He plead, Niki nodding before dashing away from him. Wilbur held on to his sword as he rounded the corner to come face to face with a group of guards. 

"Hello, gentleman!" He beamed before slamming one of them into the wall. 

"Ey! Will!" Techno exclaimed, running up to him while slashing the guards out his way. "Is 'she' alright."

"I told her to run. I didn't want her to get hurt." Wilbur explained, blocking one of the guard's hits. Techno nodded before slashing the last guard, causing him to fall to the ground. 

"Yeah!-" Wilbur cheered before suddenly stopping. His arms were in the air completely exposing his sides where an arrow had hit him. 

"Will?!" Techno exclaimed in worry as Wilbur fell to the floor before everything went black.

* * *

Schlatt leaned against the windowsill in his office, looking at the destruction that he caused. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it. Three knocks rang through the room, Schlatt unmoving from his lookout. He could hear the visitor open the door and close it behind them, their bated breath gave away their pissed state. 

"Schlatt..." It was Eret. Schlatt turned to see Eret standing there with his fists clenched and eyes narrowed. 

"Yes?" Schlatt nodded his head for Eret to continue. 

"I delivered your message and this is what you do? SHOOT HIM!?" 

"It was his fault. He was dumb enough to think it wasn't a trap. He just wanted to save her."

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT!" Eret exasperatedly exclaimed, "He has empathy. He risked his own safety to save the woman he loved. Would you do that, Schlatt?" 

Schlatt was quiet for a moment, turning back to look out the window. 

"I'm not sure I would." After hearing his answer Eret turned to leave but hesitated. 

"You're lining up for a second war." Eret warned, Schlatt turned around laughing, "Maybe I am, Eret." He turned back before mumbling, "Maybe I am..."

* * *

Wilbur could hardly feel anything. His arms, legs, hands, they were all numb. Was he dead? His eyes slowly opened to an unfamiliar room that smelled stale. He couldn't be dead, the afterlife wouldn't smell this.... bad? 

He tried to sit up bit he was unable to move anything. Was this sleep paralysis or something? Was he _actually_ dead?! 

"Hey," He heard someone whisper but couldn't make out who it was due to the ringing in his ears, "he's up." He could hear someone enter the room, their breathing sounded shaky. 

"Wil?" That voice he knew. 

"N-Niki?" He managed to spit out through his raspy voice. Niki let out a sob of happiness and enveloped Wilbur, careful as to not touch his wound. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?" Her and her questions again. 

Wilbur chuckled and looked up at her, "I do have a question though, darling."

"Yes?"

"Why the fuck can't I move my limbs?" He camly smiled. Niki frowned and caressed his cheek causing him to pin his eyes shut and revoke in her warmth. 

"Techno made a potion that numbed your pain. You were in so much pain..." She trailed off and he opened his eyes to look at her. "The potion also causes temporary paralysis. It should wear off soon, don't worry."

"Please, I wasn't worrying." Wilbur tried to act cool but Niki knew he was scared for a moment. 

"You weren't worrying because I was doing it all for you." Niki joked, getting a chuckled out of Wilbur. 

"Don't worry about me."

"Then don't get shot." Niki sternly said before locking eyes with Wilbur. 

"I'll try not to." Wilbur smiled before widening his eyes. 

"What?! What?! Was is it?!" Niki exclaimed. 

"I'm getting feeling back!!" Wilbur smiled, looking at Niki with child like eyes. She giggled at Wilbur's giddy reaction to being able to move his arms and sat back down next to his bed. 

"What did Techno even give me?!" Wilbur huffed, sitting up with the little strength he had. Niki returned her hand to his cheek and her face softened. 

"I thought you were g-"

"Don't say it." He sighed, sitting up and holding her face in his hands, "Please don't say it." He leaned forward and placed his forehead on her shoulder. Her hands traveled to his hair and she scratched his scalp softly. He hummed in delight as her dull nails moved back and forth. They were quiet for a moment but it seemed to speak a thousand words. Niki pinned her eyes shut and looked up at the ceiling, beginning to quietly sing so only he could hear. 

Her voice soothed him to the point where he started crying. She could feel his tears fall onto her thighs, causing her voice to become shaky but she carried on. They used to sing together a lot for some reason. They didn't know why they just stopped. He'd play the guitar and she'd sing. 

Occasionally he would join in on the singing but sometimes he just stuck to the guitar. She kissed the top of his head softly, pausing her singing for a moment. He reached up and grabbed her hand from his hair. He tangled his fingers with hers and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss. It was a bitter sweet moment but it made Wilbur feel seen.

Her voice slowly started to fade as the song ended. His face was streaked with tears and his hair was tossled from her hands. He looked up at her and she quietly asked, "Feel any better?" He didn't answer, he just layed back down on the bed. 

"I just... I feel like I've failed." Niki's eyebrows furrowed at Wilbur's statement. "Failed?" She reached out and grasped his hand, "What'd you mean failed?"

"We gave up everything for L'manburg. We gave up friendships and allies. And everything that we've earned in that sacrifice, was lost in one moment... It was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Will." Niki rubbed his hand with her thumb, "None of this is your fault. You fought for your country. There's no fault in that." His was quiet but his eyes spoke for him. Empty and pained. 

"I endangered Tommy by dragging him into that stupid campaign. He's just a kid! If anything happened to him I.... I don't know what'd I do." He sighed, running a hand down his face. There was a moment of quiet between them neither knowing what to say. 

"Wilbur, I-" She was cut off by the bedroom door opening and Techno entering. 

"He's up." Techno chuckled before walking across the room to a brewing stand. "Glad to see you're breathing."

"Heh. Yeah me too." Wilbur sighed.

"I'll let you two talk." Niki smiled but was prevented from leaving by Wilbur not letting go of her hand. 

"Stay." He mumbled. Niki nodded and sat back down.

"What're you making, Techno?" Niki glanced at his workstation in wonder. 

"Just another one of my numbing elixirs." He replied, Wilbur's eyes shooting open."

"I'm not drinking that shit again. I thought I was dead before." Wilbur complained causing Niki to giggle. 

"Okay. Then I guess you want to feel every single bit of pain when Niki stitches you up in a couple seconds." 

"Gimme it." He reached out and took it, chugging it down quicker than Tommy can curse. Niki was quietly laughing from where she sat as Techno handed her the supplies she needed. 

"Don't give him anymore injuries, Nihachu." Techno warned causing Niki to scoff. He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"Also, don't get him feeling... well.... excited. It will cause the elixir to ware off." Wilbur cocked his head at the pig who chuckled before closing the door behind him. 

She turned back to Wilbur who looked like the elixir was already setting in.

"Can you move your arms?" Niki asked. 

"Not really."

"Uhm. Uh... I'm going to have to... take off your shirt." Niki nervously explained. Wilbur smiled at her and indicated that it was okay. She gulped and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders to expose his toned back. Her face went red at the sight and she quickly discarded his shirt. Her eyes traveled back to him to see markings splayed across his skin. 

She traced one that was stretched across his arm, a long scar that extended from his shoulder to elbow. Now that she was realizing it Wilbur's body was pretty beat up. 

"I got these from the war." He answered her question for her, "They're hard to look at because they bring back memories I'd rather forget. But they're there like a tattoo I didn't ask for." He stared at his arm for a bit before looking back up at her. 

"Are you going to stab me with needles now?" She laughed at his question and moved to the bandage that wrapped around his body. She slowly began to unwrap it careful as to not hurt him. When the bandage was finally discarded she gasped at the wound. 

"It's that bad?" Wilbur frowned. Niki gulped before reaching for her tools, getting out a needle and thread. 

"Just look at me, Wilbur. Okay? Don't look at the needle." She knew he was squirmish. He always was. He nodded and locked his eyes on her. She carefully began to insert the needle into his skin and sew his skin back together. 

Wilbur studied Niki as she carefully stitched his wound. He admired how her tongue slightly stick out due to her concentration and her eyebrows furrowed. She looked so beautiful. Suddenly, his side engulfed in stinging pain that caused him to yelp and scare Niki. She dropped the needle as Wilbur convusled in pain. 

"What's wrong?!" Niki asked, fear in her tone. 

"THE F-FUCKING ELIXIR WORE OFF." He cried as he tried not to touch his side. Niki scrambled to her feet and scanned the room. She saw another bottle of the drug and grabbed it, handing it to Wilbur who chugged it. He slowly started to lose feeling again and relaxed his limbs. 

"What happened?" Niki asked, Wilbur going red. 

"Uh... Uhm... Techno is bad at brewing...?" Wilbur skeptically answered. Niki knew what actually happened and it left her face heated. She carefully picked up the needle and thread and began the process again. This time their silence was awkward and question filled. 

"Niki?" Wilbur suddenly spoke up. 

"Y-yeah?" She looked up at him, pausing her sewing. 

"Can I kiss you?" Niki's stomach dropped. Can he what? Was she hearing things correctly? Was she going _insane?_ A blush creeped onto both of there faces as Niki sat their in shock. 

"Yes." She finally and breathlessly gasped. He smirked at her and leaned forward, Niki reciprocating the action. They were centimeters apart when the door swung open. Wilbur shot back but Niki remained where she was in defeat.

"I think you guys should see this." Techno said. Niki bandaged up his side and helped Wilbur out of the bed. He leaned against her as a crutch as they followed Techno outside to where Tommy was sitting upon a skeleton horse. 

"Woah!" Niki exclaimed at the sight of the beast. "Where'd you get that?" 

"I stole it." Tommy replied in triumph. 

"YOU WHAT?!" Wilbur shouted in fury. "YOU STOLE IT?" Niki placed a hand on his cheek, a silent plea to calm down. He did so and took a deep breath before turning back to Tommy. 

"Where's your uniform?" Wilbur asked as Tommy jumped off the horse. 

"I burned it." Wilbur frowned when he heard that. 

"You what?"

"I burned it. We can't wear these anymore. They're meaningless." He gestured at Niki and Wilbur's clothing in almost disgust. Niki looked down at her outfit and then after Wilbur, realizing he was still shirtless. 

"Maybe we should get inside. We don't want to get a cold or anything." Niki suggested before helping Wilbur back inside and into his room. Tommy followed the two and watched as Wilbur painfully layed onto the bed, Niki softly stroking his hair. 

"How are you feeling though, Will?" Tommy asked from the doorway. 

"Like I was shot by an arrow and I'm in the middle of getting stitches." He sarcastically replied. Niki looked back at Tommy and ushered him to leave the room. Tommy frowned but obeyed, closing the door behind him before entering the kitchen where Techno was.

"What happened anyway?" Tommy nervously spoke up as Techno sat down in his chair. 

"We were fighting off some guards and Wilbur made a rookie mistake." Techno huffed in frustration. 

"No. What _really_ happened?"

* * *

Schlatt was talking sitting alone in his office with his finger tips pressed together. He'd been alone in his office for a while now thinking about what Eret said. He wasn't afraid of the man's warning he wasn't even much fazed by it. But something in the back of his mind was haulting to act upon said warning. He was knocked out of his thoughts when his office door opened and George entered. 

"Hello there, gorgeous friend." Schlatt smirked as George looked at him through his glasses hidden eyes. "You want to know something ridiculous?" George nodded and Schlatt continued, "Eret warned me that I'm starting a war. Do you agree with him?"

"What we're doing seems to be very controversial but I don't believe we're starting a war. It's two against all of us. What are they supposed do?"

Schlatt laughed at George's answer, nodding in agreement, "You're right, you're right. They're weak compared to us." He stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, leaning against the edge. "Great job by the way. You have great aim." 

"Thank you." George nodded. 

"I didn't think he'd actually fall for that trap. I guess he really likes that girl. She's repulsive though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! chapter 4 coming soon :)
> 
> you can also find me here:  
> Instagram  
> @v1nth @awesamtapes
> 
> and here!  
> Twitter  
> @simpyschlatty


	4. Break In

Niki was finally done stitching Wilbur's wound and was now wrapping his side with bandages, careful as to not hurt him. 

"Did I do good? Any discomfort?" Niki asked as she was putting away the supplies. 

"You did amazing, Niki." She could hear his smile in his voice and blushed. She couldn't help but think about the moment they had before. They almost kissed. He wanted to kiss her. 

"I'm sorry about earlier." She sheepishly mumbled but Wilbur could hear her. 

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" He breathlessly laughed causing the butterflies to flutter in Niki's stomach. 

"We almost.... kissed..." Niki trailed off and waited for Wilbur's reply. He was quiet and it made her shift uncomfortably in her spot. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That was the last thing I wanted." 

He was still quiet causing Niki to become a bit flustered, "I'm sorry, Will!" She flipped around to look at him, "I get it if you're m-" When she realized that Wilbur was now standing right in front of her she stopped. 

"I'm not mad. Not at all." He placed a finger under her chin and guided her eyes to his. "I liked that moment. It was nice and I wish Techno didn't exist." Niki giggled at his words, attempting to hide her blush from him but failing. 

He had her practically pinned against the table now. He looked down at her, brown orbs meeting blue. Niki gulped at the close proximity the two were in. She closed her eyes when Wilbur began to lean in causing her stomach to flutter. She could feel his breath on her lips, the anticipation frustrating her. 

She could hear the smirk on Wilbur's face as he teased her, the tips of their noses touching. She whined in frustration before pulling his lips down to her's, kissing him with all her pent up feelings. He groaned in surprise before kissing her back and pulling her flush against him. She clutched onto his bare back as he picked her up and placed her on the table, Niki wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands traveled up her body to her cheeks where he held her face in his hands, praying this would never end. 

She placed her arms on his shoulders and quietly hummed as he kissed her with passion and vigor. They broke apart just for a moment so they could breathe, Wilbur mumbling, "Oh how I've waited to do that." Niki breathlessly laughed before kissing him again, more aggressively then before. 

"Then why'd you wait so long?" She asked between kisses. His lips traveled to her neck as she breathlessy let out a sigh. She threw her head back in low laughter when Wilbur nipped at her neck before continuing his kisses.

"I don't know.." He said against her collarbone, "I was afraid."

"A-afraid of what?" Niki stuttered as his lips teased her neck again. 

"Rejection." He mumbled, placing one long soft kiss on her collarbone. It sent a shiver down her spine and her cheeks to darken. "Why would you think that? I was afraid you'd reject me." Niki nervously laughed, Wilbur pausing his kisses to look up at her. 

"Me? Reject you? I'd never." He placed his forehead against her's and placed another soft kiss on her lips. They broke apart but their lips stayed inches closer. They both didn't want this moment to end. But when they heard a crash in the other room the moment was ruined. 

They rushed out of the room to see a frustrated Techno Blade rushing out the door. 

"Techno!" Wilbur exclaimed, quickly pulling on his shirt and running after him. Niki followed Wilbur outside to see Tommy speeding off on the stolen skeleton horse. 

"Where the fuck is he going!?" Wilbur growled at Techno who glared at him. 

"I told him who shot you!" Techno threw his arms in the air, "That kid is reckless and doesn't know what's good for him." Wilbur clenched his fists and began to walk to Techno's stables. 

"Will? Will, what are you doing?" Niki asked, worry straining her voice. 

"I'm going after him." Wilbur huffed, trying to jump up on one of Techno's horses but failing. 

"You're in no conditon to ride a horse."

"Tommy is going to get himself killed, Niki." Wilbur jumped up on the horse and grabbed the reins. "I can't let that happen." 

"Well then I'm going with you. You could get yourself killed too. I can't let that happen." She didn't let Wilbur even protest. She quickly jumped onto the horse and was ready to go. Wilbur flicked the reins and the horse sped out of the stables. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?! THAT'S MY HORSE!!" Techno shouted as Wilbur and Niki disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Manburg was alive that night. Alive to celebrate the presidency of Schlatt and their new future. It was a formal event, suits, dresses all that jazz was how Schlatt described it to his cabinet. Now they all stood in a large ballroom, talking and going about the festivities. 

"There's George! Thought you bailed on us again." Quackity nervously chuckled as George approached him and Schlatt. Quackity looked to the right of George to see an unfamiliar woman on his arm. 

"And who's this lovely lady?" Quackity asked, smirking at the woman who shriveled in disgust. 

"Fuck off." She raised a finger at Quackity and he stepped back in fear. 

"Quackity, this is Minx... George's 'plus one'.." Schlatt growled as he glared at the man wearing glasses. 

"I would say it's good to see you again, Schlatt, but it's really not." Minx grinned at the horned president before turning to George. "How about we get some food, eh? Not stand around this douche all night." George smiled and followed Minx to where the food was. 

Schlatt huffed and turned away, looking down at his drink and swirling it. 

"You two got history?" Quackity asked, taking a sip of his own drink. 

"Yeah, you could say that." He took a long sip from his glass before setting it down and scanning the room, "We have security at max correct?" 

"Uhhhh you'd have to ask Fundy. He took care of almost everything." Quackity pointed at the fox across the room who was speaking to Eret and Ponk.

"Fundy!" Schlatt exclaimed when he walked up to the three, "I'd like to discuss the security arrangements that you've set up here."

"Is something wrong?" Fundy asked, nodding to the two who he was just talking to. They took the sign and exited the conversation. 

"No, no, no. I just wanted to know how much precaution you took because well... We don't want your father coming in here and fucking this party up."

"He's not my father, Schlatt.."

"Oh yeah, forgot you disowned him. My bad!" Schlatt held his hands up in defense as Fundy sarcastically laughed. 

"I took as much precautions as I could. No one's getting in here without an invitation." 

"Good." Schlatt placed a hand on Fundy's shoulder, "I'm proud of you." And with that, Schlatt returned to his drink. 

* * *

"This is crazy, Will! Absolutely insane! What was I thinking? Running into danger?! With you! Who was just shot for Prime sake!" Niki's scrambled words spilled out into the night air as they were slowly approaching Manburg. The piercing cold wind stabbed at her face which caused her to clutch on to Wilbur. He nervously swallowed as her warmth radiated onto his back. Suddenly, the horse stopped in its tracks, kicking its hooves back in frustration. 

Niki, who was caught off guard, slid off the back of the kicking horse and fell to the ground. 

"Niki! Are you alright?" Wilbur jumped down to the ground and crouched in front of her, taking her hand to help her up. 

"I'm alright just a bit startled." She rubbed her head and looked up at Wilbur who was way closer to her than she thought. Her face turned red and she awkwardly laughed, "W-why'd the horse act out like that? Weird isn't it?"

"I don't know. Maybe he saw something." Wilbur scanned their surroundings only to see nothing but trees and darkness." He turned to Niki who was slightly shaking due to the chill air. His eyes softened as he looked at her. 

I shouldn't have dragged her into this... 

He slowly approached her with his hand out, pulling her into him when he was close enough. She was startled at first but succumbed into his warmth. 

"I'm sorry about all of this.." Wilbur sighed, placing a soft kiss on top of her head, "I should've never dragged you into this."

She pulled back to look him in the eyes before giggling, "Don't blame this all on yourself. I wanted to come with you." He smiled at her, grabbing her hand and guiding her to the horse where he helped her up. He jumped up after she settled in and he turned to look at her. 

"Ready?" He asked with a grin. 

"Ready." Niki nodded with a smile. He flicked the reins and the horse sped off. 

"We have intruders. Report to Schlatt right away."

* * *

Wilbur pulled at the reins of the horse as they slowly came to a stop at the entrance of Manburg. The place was quiet, almost as if it was a ghost town but the slight faint whisper of music was proof that people were here. The place looked weird without the walls almost as if it was stripped bare of its history. 

"Are you alright, Will?" Niki placed a gentle hand on his shoulder which snapped him out of it. 

"Yeah, yeah.. let's just find a place to hide this guy." He softly patted the horse's neck before guiding him to L'manburg's old barn. The doors creaked when he opened then and he took the horse to one of the stalls, Niki helping him. They gave the horse food and water before leaving the barn. 

"What's the plan?" Niki turned to Wilbur who was looking at the Manburg flag. 

"Well first off, we have to find Tommy." Wilbur sighed, "I believe Schlatt will be giving a speech tonight. Maybe we should catch that." 

"Check South perimeter!" A voice shouted a few yards ahead. Niki turned to Wilbur in fear.

"Hide." He whispered, grabbing her hand. He led them to a small ditch that layed a few feet away from the barn. 

"What is this place?" Niki asked. Wilbur's eyes were wide as he scanned their surroundings. 

"The bunker..." He muttered. Niki's heart dropped at Wilbur's response. She wanted to console him but Wilbur grabbed her, pulling her down into the corner of the bunker. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight to his body. 

"W-wha-"

"Shhhhh." He placed a shaking finger to her lips. Muffled voices lingered above them, a quiet whisper of danger. Wilbur snuck to the other side of the bunker and peered out. Two guards stood above, talking about something he couldn't hear. Niki on the other hand was having a panic attack as Wilbur watched the guards. 

What if they see him? He can't fight them; he's wounded! What if they hurt him... 

"WILBUR!" She whisper hissed. He looked at her in worry, wondering if she was hurt or scared. "GET OVER HERE!" He shook his head on a chuckle and crawled back over to her. He sat down next to her and sighed, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. 

The quiet chatter of the guards was still looming outside which caused Niki to become anxious. She moved her hand, accidentally grazing Wilbur's fingers with hers. She gulped as she tried to blindly find a spot for her hand. She repeatedly grazed over his knuckles with her palm, Wilbur opening one eye to peek at the panicking Niki. He softly chuckled before gently grabbing Niki's hand and caressing it with his thumb. 

Niki's face was bright red as Wilbur's warm hand wrapped around her cold skin. His touch calmed her yet sent her into a flustered fit. She looked over at Wilbur who looked totally relaxed with his eyes closed and head tilted back against the wall. She bit her nails as the voices above began to fade away. Wilbur opened his eye one more time to peek at the flustered Niki before letting go of her hand and standing up. 

"C'mon," he held out his hand to her, "we have to find that little bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! 
> 
> you can also find me here:  
> Instagram  
> @v1nth @awesamtapes
> 
> and here!  
> Twitter  
> @simpyschlatty


	5. Do You Trust Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today, sorry!

They snuck up to the north wall of the banquet hall, getting a clear view of the Manburg flag. Wilbur cringed at the sight of the fabric that slowly swayed in the wind. Niki glared at the flag before turning to Wilbur.

"We have to get inside." She declared to Wilbur who looked at her with an estranged face.

"Inside?! Where there's guards, Schlatt, Fundy...." He trailed off at the mention of his thought to be son. 

"I know it's crazy but I just have a feeling, okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, "You trust me right?" 

"Of course I trust you. I've always trusted you." Niki grinned at Wilbur's answer before he grabbed her hand, "Let's find an entrance." He guided her to the other end of the wall where a guard stood at his post. Wilbur pinned Niki to the wall with his arm to protect her as he peered beyond the corner. He quickly unsheathed his sword and crept up behind the guard. He held the sword to the guards throat and motioned Niki over. 

"What are you doing?! Don't hurt the poor guy!" Niki whined as she scurried over to Wilbur. 

"Who's side are you on right now?" Wilbur chuckled, the guard struggling in his grip. 

"I just think we shouldn't do things the dirty way." The guard furiously nodded at Niki's suggestion. Wilbur sighed before letting him go, the guard falling to the floor. 

"Okay Ni-" He was cut off by Niki grabbing the guard by the collar and pushing him up against the wall.

"You're going to let us in here and not tell a single soul. You understand me?" Niki growled, causing the guard to whimper in fear before nodding. Wilbur watched in shock as the guard opened the door and Niki ushered Wilbur in before her.

"H-how?" Wilbur breathlessly asked.

"I'm intimidating when I want to be." Niki smiled innocently. Wilbur snickered before walking through the door. The hallways were abnormally empty, leaving Wilbur to feel suspicious.

"Something isn't right." Wilbur whispered to Niki. 

"Schlatt must have all his guards near him." She suggested, Wilbur nodding as the two tiptoed down the hallway. Wilbur's head snapped up to the sound of hushed voices. It was his turn to pin Niki up against the nearest surface, their faces inches apart. He reached to his left side to feel a doorknob and quietly opened the door. 

"Hide in here would you, darling?" He politely whispered. His hushed and kind tone made her blush as she shuffled past the door. He quickly followed her and closed the door right as the guards turned the corner. 

"Shhh." He whispered. He could feel his warm finger be placed against her lips. She gulped at the close proximity and situation they were in. 

"Why is our damn post being moved? There ain't no emergency!" One of the guards huffed. 

"You heard that fox guy. Schlatt doesn't want a single person entering this facility that doesn't have an invite." The second guard explained. The clunking of their boots slowly faded away causing Wilbur and Niki to sigh in relief. Niki stepped a bit back so there could be space between but instead she fell backward, accidentally flipping a switch on the wall.

"Niki! Are you alright?" He frantically asked as he helped her up. 

"I'm fine. I'm fi-" She cut herself off when she realized what she was looking at. 

"What? What?! Are you okay? Did you break something?" She tugged at his shirt sleeve which confused him until she pointed. Wilbur turned to see a full ass supreme sized closet. 

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS GET HERE?!"

* * *

Minx sighed as she swirled the almost empty glass of tequila in her hand. It was her seventh glass to no one's surprise. George had left her alone for a bit due to her temper when she was drunk. Cussing, whining, spitting you name it. She was hardly paying attention when someone cleared their throat above her. 

"Go fuck yourself." She hissed, sipping some of the liquid out of her glass. 

"I'm sorry to agitate you but I'm just trying to find someone." She looked up to see a man she didn't really recognize but for some reason he felt familiar. 

"Who you looking for, four eyes?" She huffed before sitting up to look at him.

"A beautiful woman, with dazzling eyes, an absolutely majestic laugh, and did I mention she was the most beautiful thing ever?" He explained. Minx squinted her eyes at him. 

"I haven't seen any body with that description." She loudly burped causing the man to flinch in disgust, "But you know who I have seen? A middle aged man, brown hair, and dumb ass sunglasses who left me here to rot with the drunkies! Do you know how much that hurts, tall guy?" 

"I can't say I do."

"Yeah of course you don't. You're a gorgeous man. No girl would leave you to melt from alcohol. You know who else I've seen? A handsome dude with horns! Horns! Who knew I'd find horns attractive.." She trailed off as she thought about the man with horns. 

"Also, I've seen a fox. Why the fuck is a fox at this event? Isn't it formal or some shit? You sure do look formal, Mr. Penguin. Where you heading? Antarctica? Cuz sorry partner I can't get you th-" Suddenly, the man loudly shushed her. 

"Darling," He chuckled, "Can you please shut up?"

"You got a problem with me or some shit?" 

"Do I have a problem with you? Yes, in fact I have two. One, I can't help feeling sorry for you even though you are very much on my nerves and two, you won't shut up. And I know a very simple solution for both of those problems. So if you don't shut up I might go about solving them is that understood?" Minx nodded in fear. 

"Good." He slightly smirked before continuing, "Now, I have someone to find and you have a mouth to shut. Thank you very much." He fixed his hair before walking away from a shocked Minx. 

"Who was that?" George asked when he walked up to her. 

"I have no fucking clue." Minx breathlessly replied. George had a creeping feeling that he knew that man. Very well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3 chapter 6 might be posted in a couple days :) 
> 
> you can also find me here:  
> Instagram  
> @v1nth @awesamtapes
> 
> and here!  
> Twitter  
> @simpyschlatty


	6. Closet Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update :(  
> I was very sick the past couple of days but I've been feeling better 😅  
> sorry for this chapter being so short, i wanted to get something out as soon as possible.  
> Enjoy <3

"This is perfect!" Niki exclaimed in joy before venturing deeper into the closet. 

"We're trapped in a closet, Niki. How is this perfect?" Wilbur dramatically huffed, walking over to the ecstatic woman. 

"Look around you, Wilbur!" He did as he was told, scanning the room about him. 

"Yes....?" He snickered, walking a bit closer to her. 

"We could dress up all formal and sneak into the party." Wilbur stared blankly at Niki's idea. "Go into the party?" Niki nodded at Wilbur's reply, "Where everyone we know is? We'll easily be seen." 

"I mean, we don't really have a choice. Maybe we could somehow find Tommy in there. He's looking for George right?" Wilbur paced the floor at her response. 

"It isn't safe." His voice hung on a worried tone when he spoke. Niki smirked at him before turning around and grabbing a suit from the rack behind her. "You're telling me you don't want to go to a fancy party with free food and dancing?"

"I do like free food..." He chuckled. Niki shoved the suit into his hands. "Then put this on." She eagerly began to look around the closet for something she could wear. 

"Why are you so excited?" Wilbur smirked, sitting down and pulling off his shoes. "It's embarrassing..." Niki trailed off as she looked through the dresses. 

"Embarrassing? Oh come. I'd never judge you."

"I've never been to a party before.. Let alone dressed fancy." Niki gulped. Wilbur's face softened as Niki awkwardly stood there. 

"A woman like you has never been to a party? I find that hard to believe." Wilbur walked past a shocked Niki and she turned around so she couldn't see him changing. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She whined. Wilbur laughed as his clothes hit the floor "You're just so beautiful! How could you not be invited to a party?" Wilbur exclaimed, Niki blushing at his statement

"You can't be serious.." She nervously laughed as she spotted a dress that caught her eye. She quickly began to change as Wilbur continued, "One hundred percent serious. I'd invite you to a party." Niki didn't know how to respond. No man has ever talked about her like this.

They stood there in silence before Niki sheepishly peered behind her. Wilbur stood in front of the mirror, running his hand through his hair before adjusting his collar. "How do I look?" 

Wilbur turned around and his mouth went dry. Niki stood before him in a slim fitting blue dress that fit her perfectly. 

"Y-you.. Uhm yo-u look.." 

"Horrible, gross, stupid?" Niki nervously rambled, Wilbur immediately shaking his head. He stepped forward and grabbed her hands, caressing her knuckles softly with his thumb. 

"You're absolutely gorgeous." Before Niki could process Wilbur words his lips were on her's in a breathless kiss. He pinned her against the closet wall and placed his hands on either side of her head, her hands reaching for his hair. She had never felt so... ethereal before. It felt like she was floating, drifting away from the ground and up to the clouds. 

She whined in displeasure when Wilbur pulled back to look at her. He was suddenly so lost in her eyes. Her dazzling eyes... 

"Wow.." He breathlessly mumbled, Niki's swollen lips turning up in a smirk.

"What?" She chuckled. Wilbur placed a soft kiss at the edge of her mouth then placed one on her cheek causing soft, low giggles to escape from her. She could feel his smirk on her skin before gently nipping at her jawline. His lips moved lower and pressed a heated kiss to her pulse, causing her to sharply intake a breath. Wilbur slowly grazed her neck and paused behind her ear where he left another soft gentle kiss before whispering, "You're so beautiful."

A blush creeped onto Niki's face as Wilbur began to lose himself in her eyes once more. Suddenly, Wilbur clutched his side and let out a pained groan. 

"Will?!" Niki crouched down to him, "Will, are you alright?!" 

"Y-yeah," He croaked, "it's just my side."

"I knew you shouldn't have come! You need to be resting, healing. Not running into danger!" 

"Niki," He looked up at her with a sincere look, "He's my brother. I have to protect him." She placed a hand on his cheek, a short intimate moment of understanding. Wilbur took a deep breath and shook the two out of that moment when he stood up and clapped his hands. "So what's the plan?" 

"I-I'm sorry, Will. I shouldn't have raised my voice." Niki's eyes we're soft and tender at that moment but filled with immense worry. 

"Don't mind that I jus-" He cut himself off as he caught those eyes for the millionth time. He grabbed her hands once more and looked down at them, "I'll be careful," he mumbled, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3 chapter 7 might be posted in a little while, sorry :(
> 
> you can also find me here:  
> Instagram  
> @v1nth @awesamtapes
> 
> and here!  
> Twitter  
> @simpyschlatty


End file.
